


Blessed Again

by GothRockFairy, KaytheJay



Series: The Sentimental Journey [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens), ineffable parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothRockFairy/pseuds/GothRockFairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Fall 1950, in the early grips of the morning, Aziraphale realizes something is off.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Sentimental Journey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116851
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Blessed Again

**Author's Note:**

> This fic depicts childbirth, so if that isn't your thing, feel free to click off.

Aziraphale tucked Joyce in for bedtime. She was full of anxiety, as she sometimes got, which made it harder to get her to go to bed. “Poor dearie, must have been afraid of a bad dream.” He waddled to the couch to join Crowley for some alone time.

Crowley smiled when he saw the angel. “Did you finally get her to go down?” he asked. He wrapped an arm around the angel as Aziraphale sat down.

“I did. I almost think it’s my fault she has anxiety. I was anxious when I was pregnant with her.” He leaned back into his husband’s arms. Being heavily pregnant was tiring.

“Can’t really help that too much,” Crowley murmured. “Only teaching her how to cope with it at this point. She’ll be alright though.” He began brushing through the angel’s hair. “She’s got a literal angel for a mum.” 

“I’m thankful it’s not as often as it could be.” He took a deep breath and sighed, curling closer to his husband. “I just wish to do well by her.” 

“You’re doing the best you can, I think,” Crowley said. “She’s got more love from us than she’ll ever know what to do with. All of her needs are met. Most of her desires too, though not too many of those. Don’t want to spoil her rotten.” Crowley smiled. “That’s all that’s important to a kid. Or anyone, really.” Crowley closed his eyes. “You’re a good parent.”

“Thank you, dear. You’re a wonderful daddy. She  _ adores  _ you.” He sat up once again. “Can you help me up? I want our bed. It’s much comfier than the couch.” He looked at his husband with a smile. 

“Of course,” Crowley said, standing up. He held out his arms and braced himself for Aziraphale to put a bit of weight on him. He helped pull the angel off the couch and followed him to their bedroom. “And she is going to  _ adore  _ this little brother of hers.” Crowley placed his hand on Azirpahale’s belly with a smile. 

Aziraphale smiled at him sweetly. How did he snag the most amazing person on the planet? Demon or not. He waddled into their bedroom, changing into a pair of tartan pajamas. Crowley had purchased a new pair for him recently. Aziraphale felt like his belly was tighter than usual, but shrugged it off.

“I don’t know about you, but I am exhausted,” Crowley said with a yawn. He crawled into bed and laid down. He closed his eyes. He felt himself drifting off already. “Come on, angel.” He half-heartedly patted the side of the bed. “The faster we sleep, the faster we get to have tomorrow.” 

Aziraphale nodded and went right over to his side of the bed. “Good night, darling. I love you.” He kissed him in the dark and laid on his side, the only comfortable position he could sleep in at this point. 

Crowley murmured something that was supposed to be “I love you too,” but it ended up coming out as a bunch of gibberish due to the fact that he was already most of the way asleep. He was in the happiest time of his life, but it was also the most exhausting. Four-year-olds had a ridiculous amount of energy. Or at least  _ their  _ four-year-old did. 

  
  


**4 AM**

  
  


Aziraphale woke up, not feeling well. He wiped his face and needed to use the restroom. He felt yucky and then puked into the toilet. 

Crowley was jolted awake at the sound of the angel’s retching. He ran to the bathroom and kneeled beside Aziraphale and rubbed his back. “What’s happened?” Crowley asked. “Did you eat something that didn’t agree with you?” 

Aziraphale finished retching and leaned against Crowley, miracling his vomit breath away so he could be closer to him. “No. My belly felt firm last night, though nothing bad.” 

“That certainly is strange,” Crowley said. “Do you need something else right now? How does water sound? Maybe that’ll settle your stomach.” 

“No dear, I don’t want anything at all.” He sighed with a yawn. “Can you help me get back to the bed?” 

Crowley stood up and helped get Azirphale up off the floor (which mostly involved him lifting the angel to his feet, but that’s what demonic strength was for). He squeezed the angel’s hand and the two of them went back to the bedroom. Once Aziraphale was in bed, Crowley walked around to his side of the bed and allowed himself to fall back asleep.

Aziraphale, however, didn’t fall back asleep. He just tossed and turned. He was starting to feel horrible back pain. He whimpered and tried not to wake Crowley. He decided to walk out to the couch and tried to relax. He took deep breaths. In and out to settle his pain. He felt like he wasn’t getting much relief. He decided to lay on the couch with a groan. He wasn’t as quiet as he was trying to be. 

“Mama, I’m thirsty,” Joyce said, having come out of her room. She was rubbing her eyes and carrying one of her teddy bears. “Can I have some water please?” She’d heard Aziraphale get up and figured it would be a good time to ask for some water. 

Aziraphale snapped up and saw his little girl. “Of course, sweetness, just wait right hee.” He slowly got up, trying not to make noise, but it was getting hard. He managed to pour her water into a nonbreakable cup. That wasn’t the only water emptying from someplace. Aziraphale looked down and gasped. “Joyce . . . sweetheart, go wake daddy. Please.” He said with urgency so she would get the point.  _ Ah,  _ so he was in labor now, and the back pain was contractions. 

Joyce wandered off to her parents’ bedroom and saw her daddy sleeping. “Daddy, wake up,” she whispered. She crossed the room and stared at him for a moment. She poked his back. “Daddy.” 

“Ngk,” Crowley murmured but didn’t stir. 

“Daddy, Mama told me to come get you.” Crowley still didn’t move. She decided to take the blanket away from him. 

“What the-” Crowley sat up and looked at his daughter. “Hi, sweetheart, do you need something?” he asked. 

“Mama told me to come get you,” she said. 

“Mam-” Crowley’s eyes widened as he shot out of bed. He rushed out of the bedroom and found Aziraphale standing in the kitchen, a puddle at his feet. “Time?” Crowley asked, though by the look of it, it was a stupid question.

Aziraphale nodded. “I think it is dear.” He was much calmer than last time, but he was hurting. “My back is hurting something awful. What are we going to do with Joyce? We could have the neighbor watch her?” Aziraphale and Crowley did trust their kind neighbor, but at four in the morning? Who would want to wake up to watch a kid?

“I-I’m not sure,” Crowley said. They hadn’t really thought through what they were going to do with her once the big day came. They very well couldn’t just let her be. Childbirth would be traumatizing for her. “I suppose we could try the neighbors, though I doubt they’ll be very happy to be woken up for this. Especially since they never agreed to do this for us.” 

“What’s going on?” Joyce asked. Crowley took a deep breath and squatted down so he could be at eye level with her. 

“Mama is going to have the baby now,” he said. “It will be ok.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“Why do you have to send me away?” 

Crowley didn’t quire answer his daughter, and she didn’t like that. “Daddy, no. I don’t wanna go away. I wanna stay here. I don’t wanna be without you.” She was very attached to her parents and sending her away would make her anxiety flare up. The more at risk she was of letting her emotions run wild, the more likely she was to use use her powers on accident. They had been teaching her to control them, but when you’re a half angel, half demon child brooding with all that power, it could be a challenge to control. 

“Mama!” She went to hug his leg. 

“It wouldn’t be a permanent solution,” Crowley said. “We still love you very much.” Crowley thought for a minue. “How about you head back to bed. Stay there until I come get you.” He nodded. “Yes, I think . . . I think that will work.” He looked over to Azirpahale, bu the angel was too busy comforting their daughter to be paying any mind to the demon. “I would just have to sound proof it so she doesn’t hear anything,” Crowley mused. “Well, off to bed with you,” he said. “It’s late and I’m not sure why you’re up to begin with,” Crowley said. 

“I’m thirsty!” Joyce protested. 

“I see,” Crowley said. He looked to the counter and saw the glass sitting there. “I quite assume that was for you.” Aziraphale nodded, so Crowley grabbed it off the counter and handed it to her. “You can take that to your room. Just stay there until I come and get you, alright? I don’t care what you do in the meantime.” 

“Ok Daddy!” Joyce said with a yawn.  _ Maybe she’ll sleep through it _ , Crowley thought hopefully,  _ maybe this whole thing will be over fast and we can get this taken care of before she even wakes up again. _ He walked her to her room and snapped his fingers, effectively making it so Joyce would not hear anything outside of that room. Joyce took a big drink of her water before setting it on her little table. She settled back into bed and Crowley kissed her forehead. 

“I love you,” he murmured. 

“Love you too, Daddy!” She said. Crowley pulled the covers up over her. He lingered at the door for a moment, not wanting to leave her, before he headed back down to the kitchen. 

Aziraphale was holding onto the counter with one hand and his belly with the other through a contraction.”Oh, baby boy, you’re coming aren’t you?”

Crowley rushed over to the angel and wrapped his arms around him. “She’s in bed again,” he whispered. “I sound proofed her room, so she won’t hear anything.” Crowley snapped his fingers after remembering the puddle on the floor. “So, what would you like to do now my love? Do you want to ride it out in the bedroom again?” 

“I feel comfortable in our room, so yes let’s go there.” He held onto Crowley steadily. He leaned most of his weight against his husband as he groaned through another contraction. 

Crowley was more than happy to bear Aziraphale’s weight as he helped his husband back to their bedroom. Aziraphale had been dealing with it for a long time, he could handle it for as long as Aziraphale needed him to. Once there, he began rocking the angel back and forth, remembering how much that had helped the first time. “Do you need anything else?” Crowley asked. “Anything at all?”

<\p>

“Just you with me to do this.” He leaned against Crowley. Aziraphale was standing in front of Crowley, leaning against the demon’s chest as Crowley had his arms around his belly as they rocked and swayed. The sun was beginning to come out. “I feel like things are progressing faster this time, but I read the second baby can come quicker. Ohhh not another one,” he moaned, grabbing one of his husband’s hands. Second child or not, the pain was all there. 

“That makes sense,” Crowley said. “I mean, now your body has had practice getting a baby out. It would make sense that the second would come quicker.” Aziraphale buried his face in Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley kissed his temple in sympathy, though he was grateful that it wasn’t him who was birthing a child. He closed his eyes and began humming softly to try and soothe the angel as much as was possible in that moment. “How long do you suppose we got?” 

“I’m not entirely sure, my dear, but I know that was a bad one.” He blew out a breath slowly. He was doing so much better with his breathing this time around. “I don’t want to stand anymore. Can I have the bed please? Before another contraction comes.” He did sound a bit panicky now. 

“Of course, angel,” Crowley said. He slowly guided them to the bed and settled Aziraphale into it. “This is your thing, and at this point you know what’s best. You’ve done this before.” He smiled and brushed a stray curl out of the angel’s face. “So now it’s just about getting this show on the road, so to speak.” Crowley threw the blankets on the floor so they wouldn’t be in the way. 

Joyce, who had been in her room like a good girl, was getting lonely. So, she ventured outside of her room where the warding wasn’t as strong. She just seemed a bit lost without her parents. So, she did the only thing she could do, which was sit outside the door and play her her dolls.

Aziraphale was laying on his side as the contractions got more intense. He was groaning loudly, very loudly into the pillow. 

Joyce looked up from the game she was playing. Something was wrong. She gently tapped on their bedroom door. “Mamma? Daddy?” She called. When she didn’t get a response, she walked into the room. “What’s wrong?”

“Joyce! My dear!” Crowley said. He tried to step in the way so she wouldn’t see Aziraphale as he was. “Do you need something? What’s wrong sweetie?” 

“Daddy, what’s wrong with Mama?” She asked sweetly, trying to peep around Crowley. 

“Ah, nothing, my dear,” Crowley said. “Just the very normal process of having a baby, that’s all.” He squatted down so he was at eye level with her. “Why did you come out of your room? You’ve got lots of toys. Do you need something to eat?” Joyce shook her head. 

“I missed you,” she said. 

“That’s very kind of you,” Crowley said. “But right now, Mama doesn’t want you in here. I’ll come get you when it’s time, ok?” 

“But I want to stay here!” Joyce protested. Crowley looked over his shoulder at the state of Aziraphale. He knew things would only get worse from here. 

“I know you do,” Crowley said. “But Mama needs all his concentration to be on getting the baby out, ok? If you’re in here, you’re going to distract him a little bit.” Crowley picked her up as he stood properly. “Let’s go get you a cookie from the kitchen and put you back in your room.” Joyce twisted trying to get out of Crowley’s arms. She looked over his shoulder and saw Aziraphale close his eyes and bite his lip as a way to suppress the moans as another contraction rolled over him. 

“Is he going to be ok?” Joyce asked, tears brimming her eyes. “I don’t want to leave him.” Crowley smiled sadly as he shut the door behind them. 

“He’s just in a lot of pain right now, ok darling? He’s going to be just fine. But if you’re in there, you’re going to get in the way, alright? I can’t make sure he’s ok if you’re in the way, do you understand.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Joyce said glumly. 

“Hey, don’t be like that. This is a  _ good  _ thing,” Crowley said. “I just need you to stay in your room for a little bit longer for me ok? Can you do that for me?” Joyce looked back at the door and sighed. 

“Yes Daddy.” 

“Thank you,” Crowley said. He kissed her head. “You’ll be such a big help in your room.” Crowley carried her back in her room and put her on the floor. “You don’t have to go back to sleep, but I do want you to stay here.” Joyce nodded. “Alright, I’m going to go back now. Are you sure you don’t need anything else?” Joyce shook her head. Crowley smiled as he closed the door behind him. He really didn’t want to have to lock the door. He didn’t want Joyce to start to feel imprisoned, as if this was some sort of punishment or something. He was going to trust her again. She did take after her mama, and he trusted that she would stay there this time.

Luckily she wouldn’t have to be in her room for very long, as Aziraphale was sitting up. “Crowley! Come back!” He had immense pressure and he was pushing without even trying to. “Oh God, Crowley help!” His body was wanting to push so badly but Aziraphale fought what he could. 

“I’m here angel, I’m here, don’t worry,” Crowley said. “Where do you want me?”

“At the end of the bed my dear! Oh the pressure!” Aziraphale was yelling, once again shaking the walls with effort. 

“Alright, alright,” Crowley said. He moved to where Aziraphale wanted him. “Well you were right about the second being quicker.” He smiled. “You’re crowning already, my love.” 

Aziraphale was now crying. “I can’t! I can’t do it, Crowley.” He was whimpering so much his lip trembled. 

“Oh, come now love,” Crowley said. “Of course you can. You’ve done it before. ‘Sides, they’re almost here. Look at that! One more push like the last one and I think we’ll have him.”

“AHHH!” Aziraphale pushed like Crowley said and he retracted in bed against the pillows covered in sweat and tears. 

“And we have ourselves a little boy!” Crowley said triumphatly. “Look at that, you were right.” He placed the baby on Aziraphale’s chest just as he let out a scream.

Aziraphale just smiled ear to ear as he touched the baby’s back. “Oh my sweet baby boyy. Hello my love. You’re so tiny.” This baby had angel hair. It was even whiter than Aziraphale’s. He was screaming his little lungs out. They had another child, and the feeling was just as magical as when Joyce had been born.

“Look at that,” Crowley said. “I didn’t know we could get the gift of the  _ two  _ most perfect children on the entire planet.” Crowley walked around to his side of the bed and crawled in. “But look at what we got.” 

Aziraphale was rocking their new baby boy in his arms. He was so in love with their beautiful son. He had Crowley’s nose.

“When should we introduce him to his sister?” Crowley asked. “Do you want some time or should I go get him cleaned up now?” Crowley didn’t have an opinion either way. Either way, the two would meet at some point. Either way, Joyce would be the best big sister she could be to her little brother. He ran his hand down William’s back. 

“Let’s give him a few minutes. Can you help me hearse him? My arms are a bit weak.” Aziraphale had nursed Joyce and would do the same for William. 

“Of course,” Crowley replied. “Do you want me to just hold him or just support your arms?”

“Support him in my arms, my love.” William was whimpering for his first meal. “I know my darling boy. Here you go.” He gently helped the tiny boy latch on as he ate from his chest. It was such a special thing to bond with a baby that way. 

Crowley smiled at them as he manovered himself to be able to best support William. He felt Aziraphale relax and the full weight of the baby and Aziraphale’s arms settled on him. Aziraphale was still slightly shaking, though Crowley fully understood why. He just wished there was something he could do for the angel to help other than be here to support him. 

Aziraphale let his calmness wash over the demon because sometimes the demon thought way too loud. Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s cheek a few times in a row. Baby William was a perfect little boy. Once he finished nursing, Aziraphale burped him. He knew he needed to be dressed and bathed before his sister say him. “Daddy will you do the honors?” Aziraphale gently handed him to Crowley. 

Crowley took William out of the room and washed him up as quickly as possible. He bundled the baby and brought him back to the bedroom. “Are you ready to meet your big sister?” Crowley asked softly. “I’m sure she’s ready to meet you.” Crowley smiled as he placed the baby back in Aziraphale’s arms. “I’m going to go get her.” 

Crowley left the room and found himself stood outside his daughter’s bedroom door. At any moment, he was going to change her life forever by introducing her to her little brother. Her life was never going to be the same anyway, but these were her last few moments of savoring her only-childness. He smiled and gently tapped on her door. 

“Joyce? Are you ready to meet your brother?” Joyce flung the door open. 

“Brother?” She asked with excitement. Crowley picked her up. 

“Yeah,” Crowley said. “You have a baby brother now. His name is William. Shall we go say hello?” Joyce bounced with anticipation and Crowley couldn’t help but laugh. He walked back to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. He put Joyce back on the floor. She walked over to Azirpahale curiously. 

“William?” She questioned as soon as she was by Aziraphale’s side.

“Yes, my dear. This is your baby brother. The baby you talked to all the time in my belly. He’s here now.” He kissed her head to make sure she felt included in the new life change. 

Joyce was staring at her little brother, trying to figure him out. She was surprised how little he was. “He looks like one of my dolls!” 

Aziraphale chuckled. “Well, dear, he’s not a doll. He’s a real life little baby. He’s your little brother. He looks like me, doesn’t he?” Azirpahale was rather proud of that. 

Joyce wrinkled her nose. She didn’t see it. He just looked like any old baby she’d ever seen. “No, he doesn’t,” Joyce said. “Not at all!” She placed her hand on his head. “But he’s cute though.” 

Aziraphale looked at Crowley with heart eyes. “I love you, my dear.” 

Crowley smiled and kissed the angel. “And I love you more than you will ever know.” He picked Joyce up and kissed her before kissing William. “The whole lot of you.” 

Aziraphale decided to nap, and a few hours later Joyce was down for her nap as well, which meant Crowley got the special one-on-one time with his son, just like he had when Joyce was born. 

He decided to take William into the nursery as not to bother Aziraphale or Joyce. He sat down in the ole rocker that Azirphale had fallen in love with years ago, and it had only grown on him. Lots of restless nights had already been spent in that chair, and Crowley was sure there were more to come, all in the best way possible. He smiled down at William. “You and your sister are the greatest gifts I could have ever asked for,” Crowley murmured to the baby. “I really don’t know where I’d be without you.” Crowley chuckled. “Well, I do have a guess. I’d be off being a worse person somewhere. I am a demon after all. Do you know that? You are half demon, my little darkling.” Crowley found a fleck of something on William’s head and brushed it off. “You’re also part angel. Only two of you exist in the  _ entire universe _ . It’s just you and your sister. How sweet is that?” 

Crowley began rocking. He wasn’t quite sure what it was about the motion, but it was soothing. Both for him and the baby. He closed his eyes and allowed pure bliss to wash over him. They had a new baby. The Almighty had granted them their wish, and Crowley was currently holding the product. A beautiful baby boy. 

A baby boy that would surely someday be up to no good, but that was for the future to worry about. For right now, Crowley savored the sweetness of his newborn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> 


End file.
